Lost in Lust
by EreriSquad
Summary: Every member is upset that Muse is disbanding. Maki and Nico talk it out in the dressing room after the Bokutachi was Hitotsu no Hikari concert. But that soon turns into something more and lust fills the room, but they arent the only ones. NicoMaki slight mentions HonoUmiKoto, NozoEli and RinPana. Rated M for sexual reasons. One-shot


It was the LAST ever concert for Muse, _Bokutachi was Hitotsu no Hikari. _Tears were shed after it was completed, hugs went round also. Everyone now had to do their own thing now that Muse was disbanded. Every person who was a fan of the beloved yet famous idol group, were very upset with the news but that won't stop the collectables from being made or sold. Nishikino Maki, a first year student, sighed as she wiped her face as she sat in her changing room. Removing her make up on her face, she felt tears sting her eyes. Muse was no more and that's what made her sad. She was sure that everyone was thinking the same thing. No more lyrics, no more costumes, no more dancing and...no more composing. A tear had leaked out from her eye and it ran down her cheek, Maki has felt this way since before the Love Live! Final. She was finally able to cry out her emotions alone and without anyone asking if she was okay. Maki has always be stubborn and refused to show weakness.

"My god..." Maki whispered to herself, tears falling faster. "It's over...It's over"

She continue to cry out her tears quietly as she began to take off the beautiful pink and white dress. Kotori had put in a lot of effort to make these dresses so beautiful, she had even mentioned that everyone should keep them for the memories that they shared as a group. Maki sniffed as she picked up the dress and placed it back on its hanger. She then walked over to the mini couch and started to get changed into her normal day clothes.

_Knock Knock!_

"Eh?" Maki quickly wiped her face to get rid of the tears. "Come in"

The door creaked opened. A cute little raven haired midget slowly walked in, she was still in her idol dress. Her ruby red eyes looked over at Maki. "Maki-chan?"

"Nico-chan?" Maki greeted, twirling her hair. "What can I do for you?"

Nico closed the door and went to hug Maki. The red head was not use to much body contact, she flushed up but she slowly wrapped her arms around her friend. They both sank down the floor and tears started to leak out again. Nico started sobbing like a little baby like she did at the train station all those months ago. Maki sobbed as she hid her face in Nico's neck.

"I-I's over, M-Maki-chan" Nico cried, holding Maki tighter. "I c-can't believe it..."

Maki slowly pulled away from the hug and wiped her face, while Nico wiped hers but her make up was smudged all over her face. But she was still beautiful. "I know, Nico-chan, I know..."

Both of the girls got up from the floor and went and sat on the mini couch. Maki looked over at her senior, well, ex-senior. "How's everyone else? If you have checked up on them"

Nico just sighed, taking out her ribbons. Her hair flew free as it reached past her shoulders, she looked over at Maki with tears in her eyes. "As far as I can hear...it's quiet, really quiet. I think everyone is feeling the same...Upset, lost and depressed"

"What about you, Nico-chan?" Maki asked, scooting closer to the girl. "Are you upset? Lost? And depressed?"

Nico looked into Maki's amethyst eyes. She gulped as she blushed slightly, she has always loved Maki but she had never had the guts to tell her. She went back to the question at hand. "Of course I am...Nico Nii is upset that Muse is disbanded, Nico Nii is lost since she has no idea where to turn and Nico Nii is depressed because...because she loves Maki-chan"

"Eh!?" Maki blushed up brightly. Her senpai was in love with her! But she quickly took notice of Nico's facial expression, she saw she looked depressed. "N-Nico-chan...I'm just surprised, not angry"

This made the shorter idol looked up at her junior, eyes blinking. "Surprised? How do you-"

Nico was soon cut off as a pair of lips caressed hers. Maki was kissing her! Nico slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss her back. Maki's hands were wrapped around Nico's back to pull her in more, Nico's hands were sliding through Maki's red hair and gripping it. They both moaned slightly into the kiss as Maki had slowly snaked her tongue into Nico's mouth. Both idols were blushing as the kiss turned more and more heated. Nico had began to straddle Maki, she pulled away from Maki's lips and moved her lips to her neck. "N-Nico-chan" Maki moaned quietly.

"Let me lock the door" Nico slowly got off of Maki and rushed to lock the door. "Let us continue"

Maki didn't need to be told twice. She got up and quickly pinned Nico up against the wall and started to kiss her again. Both of them moaned against each others lips, fighting for dominance. Maki slowly unpinned Nico, she picked her up bridal style, lips still locked with each others. She moved them both towards the mini couch of the dressing room, she placed Nico on it and she moved on top of. She broke the kiss and looked into Nico's ruby red eyes. Both of the girls were panting, sweating and blushing. "Nico-chan...I-I love you too and...I wanna m-make you fe-feel good"

Nico's eyes widen at this. Maki returns her affection and wants to make her feel good, she looked up at her lover with a hint of lust in them. "I wanna make Maki-chan feel good too"

Maki just grinned to herself, she then leaned in and started to slowly kiss around Nico's neck, earning a moan from the idol. Nico's hands wrapped around Maki's neck to pull her in more. Maki was slowly moving her hands to start to take off Nico's dress, she moved away from Nico's neck and started to take in her beauty. Nico's dress was now hanging around her waist, slender stomach, with a black lacey bra on show. It made Maki want her even more than ever. "Do I look o-okay?"

"More than okay, Nico-chan" Maki quickly pecked Nico's lips. "You are so beautiful and stunning"

Nico pulled herself up and started to take off Maki's shirt while kissing around her neck. Maki sighed at the touch. Even she was wearing a lacey bra but her's was a bright red. Both of their breasts rubbed against each other that were shield by their bras. "Maki-chan..."

"Hmm?" The red head blinked.

Nico gulped as she took off her dress fully. She unclasped her bra as her small bust were let free, she was also wearing some matching panties. "Touch me..."

"E-Eh? As in like..._touch_ you?"

"Yes...Nico Nii loves Maki-chan and she wants Maki-chan to make her feel good"

Maki gulped as she slowly crawled over Nico, She kissed her on the lips again, Nico kissed her back so as much passion. Maki slowly snaked her hand down Nico's stomach and it snaked into her panties. This made her moan was Maki's hand had found her idol treasure, Maki could feel how aroused Nico was, this also aroused her. Mainly because she done this, she slowly started to rub Nico and moved her mouth around Nico's nipple, she started to swirl her tongue around it. "Oooo Maki-chan" Nico moaned in pure bliss, keeping Maki's head in her chest.

Maki removed her hand from Nico's panties, as she slowly started to pull them down her legs. She removed her mouth from Nico's nipple, and looked down at Nico again. Full naked under her and it was a beautiful sight to see. "Nico-chan, I also n-need to feel good...I need y-you"

Before Nico could react, she blushed up as Maki started to strip in front of her. She unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor, removing her jeans and her panties. She was just as aroused as Nico was. "How about we feel good...together?"

Nico just pulled Maki into another kiss and made out once again. Nico's hand had found Maki's sex and started to slowly rub and Maki done the same with Nico. They both moaned against each others lips as they started to feel good together, they both blushed up as they pulled away from each others lip. Then they slowly inserted their fingers deep inside of each other deeply yet slowly and started to thrust. They're sex's started to drip and leak from there and onto the couch. "N-Nico-chan...rub my...my" she moaned as Nico got what she asked for. To rub her clit.

"R-Rub mine Maki-chan" Nico moaned.

Both of the idols only felt pure bliss and love for each, feeling their fingers inside one another. Maki began to rub Nico's clit with base of her thumb while Nico returned the favour. They both knew they were close...REALLY close.

"M-Maki-chan...Nico Nii is close" Nico stuttered out as she continued to feel Maki's fingers hitting her g-spot. "Right there! Right there Maki-chan!"

"Nico-chan, Nico-chan" Maki moaned. "Something is coming"

Both of the girls started to shake as they continued their finger thrust and clit rubbing speed. They were about to reach their limits together. Maki and Nico used their free arms to pull each other closer, shutting their eyes tightly. Both Nico and Maki moaned at the same time as they reached their first ever orgasms together. They both shook as they both removed their fingers.

Maki looked down at her fingers and saw they were covered in the wet substance, her eyes looked over at Nico, who was looking at Maki. "Did we both just?"

Nico nodded with a smile. She licked her fingers clean, tasting more of Maki as she can. "Yes Maki-chan, yes we did"

They both leaned against each other, naked and panting. Nico rested her head against Maki's shoulder, still shaking from her orgasm. "Nico-chan? You won't forget about me, will you?" Looking down at the idol. "I mean-"

"Nico will never forget Maki-chan" Nico smiled, kissing her cheek. "How can Nico forget Maki-chan? She gave herself to Nico and Nico gave herself to you! Nico wants Maki-chan for her girlfriend"

Maki blushed with a small smile. They both got up and started to get changed, Maki went and unlocked the door and came face to face with the other members. "What?"

"You guys okay? We heard a lot of noises" Honoka said, grinning to herself. "Who would of thought that Maki was a moaner?"

"Honoka!" Umi glared at her. "That was a shameless thing to say!"

Nico just grinned back at Honoka and Umi. "Just like how I heard you two and Kotori having a three way in the Idol Study Club"

"NYA!?" Rin held onto Hanayo, who was pointing at the three of them. "You three had a threesome!?"

Both Umi and Honoka hide up their faces that were blushing red, Kotori was just smiling brightly and innocent. "They both enjoyed it very much! Umi-chan was more of a moaner that Honoka-chan"

Before they could respond back, they could hear noises from the room next door. Seven pairs of eyes looked to their left and what they could hear was so wrong...very wrong.

_Oooooh Elicchi! Right there, lick me more!_

"L-Looks like Maki-chan and Nico-chan had started this" Hanayo stated, giggling "I think we better move away"

They all agreed to that, leaving Eli and Nozomi to their 'love making' Nico went and grabbed Maki's hand, smiling up at her. "You will always love me right?"

Maki looked ahead to see the others walk ahead. She then looked at Nico and planted a kiss on her lips. "Who would't love the 'Miss Number One Idol In The Universe'?"

This made Nico warm up inside at Maki's words. They both held hands as they followed the rest of the members, besides Eli and Nozomi. Both girls were blushing slightly as they thought about what they just did. They had lost their virginity. Maki then looked over at the 2nd years with wonder. "Hey! How did you three hook up?!"

Kotori just giggled as she looked back at Maki. Honoka and Umi just blushed up while looking down at the floor. "Oh you don't know? I would of thought Nico-chan would of told you by now"

Nico just laughed nervously.

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and myself were in the Idol Study room making the outfits. Nozomi-chan had walked in with her cards and explained that something good would happen" She says grinning. Rin and Hanayo held onto each other in fear at the look on Kotori's face. "And she was right, she was mainly looking at me. So, when she left, I locked the door and I told them that I'm not into men...but girls. Honoka and Umi-chan looked a little taken back but they were happy with my sexuality. So, one thing led to another and we ended up having a threesome. Umi was such a load moaner~"

"That's enough Kotori!" Umi said, blushing brightly. "And that's when Nico tried to open the door, ended up breaking it off its hinges and she saw all three of us with nothing on!"

Nico just laughed. "Oh believe me, I saw nothing! Apart from '_Ooo Kotori-chan, do that again! I'm gonna-I'm gonna-Ahhhhh'"_

Then, as if on cue, Nozomi and Eli approached them. Their hair was a mess and tangled, their necks covered in love bites, make up was smudged but they were fully clothed. "Sorry for the delay, shall we go?" Eli said, dragging Nozomi with her. Nozomi looked back at the girls with a wink and pulled out her card.

"So shameless" The other members said at the same time.

They all walked out and left the stadium. Nico and Maki held onto each and walked home together, sure Muse had disbanded but they will all cherish the memories they had together as a team. "Hey, Nico-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I know you said, you wanted to be a super idol once you left" Maki says, looking at her lover. "I know that my parents want me to take over the hospital but...did you want me to write lyrics and compose songs for you?"

Nico smiled up at Maki. "Yes please! Nico loves Maki-chan!"

Maki giggled as she placed a kiss on Nico's lips. But Nico refused to let Maki go just yet and they began to make out in the middle of the street, Maki broke away and hugged Nico closer. "No one is home at my place, Nico-chan"

"Maki-chan? You trying to seduce me?" Nico grinned.

"Yes I am~" She says.

They both held hands again and quickly rushed back to Maki's mansion and start round 2.


End file.
